


Glad You Feel The Same

by gaeilgelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Boyfriends, Digital Art, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Humor, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oblivious Scorpius Malfoy, Pining, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeilgelupin/pseuds/gaeilgelupin
Summary: It was all Rose's idea, really. "Try a different style, to get his attention. You never know, something might happen.", also suggesting it as a way to finally find his aesthetic. She was both right and wrong. Month one and two consisted of goth and hippie, but they were only able to get Scorpius flustered, sporting a very impressive blush. Nothing more happened."Third time's the charm", or so they say. Albus would have to think of something that made him resemble a sex god if he wanted Scorpius to notice him as something more than a friend.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	Glad You Feel The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #49: Albus has been spending a while "finding his aesthetic". One month he dresses Goth, the next he's trying to be a hippie, and the month after that he does everything in muggle formal wear. While everyone else in the castle thinks he's a total dork, all Scorpius learns is that he is *very* attracted to his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
